1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an estimation method and an estimation system, and more particularly to a method and a system for estimating a battery percentage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable electronic device, it is an important issue to let the user know the battery percentage. In general, there are many methods of calculating the battery percentage of the portable electronic device. The first method is to use a percentage gauge integrated circuit (IC) disposed on a battery protection circuit board or a circuit board of the electronic device. Although this percentage gauge IC can precisely measure the battery percentage, its cost is relatively high.
The second method is a method for measuring the battery percentage designed according to the concept of a battery voltage curve tracer. Because the hardware which this method needs is simpler, the cost thereof is far less than that of the first method using the percentage gauge IC. However, the second method has poor precision. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to design a low-cost and highly precise method of estimating the battery percentage.